


True Boyfriend Potential

by Fetishalovania (kinker31)



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, CONSENSUAL ONLY, Consensual, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Crossdressing Kink, F/M, Gore, Lactation Kink, M/M, Scat, Soiling, Surgery, Watersports, Wetting, busty boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 08:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinker31/pseuds/Fetishalovania
Summary: The Boyfriend and Girlfriend had been dating for quite a while, and have had a happy one, at that. But when she gives a most unusual suggestion-request to him, he goes on a special, one-way quest to fulfill it, and proceeds to have a lot of lewd fun with his girl not long after. Whatever happens after that, you'll just have to see for yourself.
Relationships: Boyfriend (Friday Night Funkin')/Original Character, Boyfriend/Girlfriend (Friday Night Funkin')
Kudos: 8





	1. Last-Minute Preparations

**Author's Note:**

> Just so that all of you know:
> 
> 1\. This is a fanfic with a LOT of extreme kinks in it, save for noncon/dubcon, you may want to consider reading other things is this ain't your can of soft drink!  
> 1a. Although Chapter 1's relatively tame, things WILL pick up speed early on, please know this as you dive in.  
> 2\. This is not a complete fanfic, I may introduce more characters, warning, and/or kinks as time goes by!  
> 3\. I have no intention on including The Father/Daddy Dearest anytime soon, which depending on how you view this fanfic, may either be a massive relief or massively dissapoining news. Same goes for Pico, maybe save a cameo or two.
> 
> After completing most of this, I plan on (maybe) making more SFW material over at my main profile, so keep a look-out for that! [Don't hold your breath, though.]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Boyfriend preps for his quest to fufill his potential, and has a little fun whilst doing so.

Although the road prior to this point had already been a long, treacherous, and rocky one, tonight would mark one of the biggest decisions of his life. Idly staring down his iconic buster-symbol shirt with a look a mix between disappointment and uncertainty, the blue-haired boy ponders for a little while whether or not he should head out to the local clinic and finally do something that chest of his. His mind bubbling with anticipation, he figures that if he threw caution in the wind before for bigger things, his ‘appointment’ wasn’t going to be an exception anytime soon. Or ever again, for that matter.

“boop bep-beep beep-a bop be boop beep bo beep-ska-bop beep boop... _bep bop beep bop-bop beep ska-boop skr-beep ba bop~_ ”, he’d say with rising confidence, throwing his closet open and plucking out a lovely little dress not unlike the one he aspires to date with. After getting a brief stretching exercise out of the way, he proceeds to shed off what had gotten him through many a battle, any current undergarments he may have been wearing getting plucked off not long after, and in their hypothetical stead arrives a not-so-hypothetical silky pair of panties. As tempting as it was to give in to his urges through the silk, knowing just how happy his gifted bulge was under there, he knew he had to get out _without_ climaxing soon. As he wriggles that thin body of his into the sparkly cherry-red garment, he’d dig his hand into the sequin-laden sky-blue handbag that nearly cost him a bargain (in more ways than one) to get just to make sure the matching bra he’ll need soon was in there, confirming it’s presence one he stuffs himself through the dress.

The majority of his body newly accounted for, saving the legwear for last, he’d quickly turn his attention towards his reflection. His hand firmly grabbing the bottom-most drawer… he’d quickly realize that he doesn’t know where the key to his private ‘stash’ is, quickly looking inside the handbag first to see if he moved it from there, by any chance. Thankfully, it wasn’t much more than a false alarm, the pins of his most prized lock allowing him access to his private stash of makeup.

“beep bep boop bop…?,” he’d ponder to himself, before quickly settling on something that kickstarts his ‘Damn, I feel _fabulous_ ’ urges: A nice, thick tube of lipstick as black as shadow, almost literally! Plucking out a few clean tissues, he’d slowly, but firmly cover every area of both lip halves with the glossy ‘stick, nostalgically reminiscing how red his face would’ve gone had he taken it into consideration some time back. Chuckling somewhat seductively, he’d blow a kiss to the aluminum in front of him carefully enough to not get any lipstick on his hand.

“boop, bep-beep, boop ska-bep-bop beep boo-bop!~ skep beep bop beep skop, _beep boop, skep beep bop beep~_ ”

His heart undoubtedly racing, he’d quickly grab eye-shadow and eyeliner in a shade of black similar to his lipstick, and take the time to make sure it looked just right, down to the most painstaking detail. He _could’ve_ stopped there, but since his brain was never really the main driving force of his decisions, he’d go straight for the purple blush and apply it as well, a transparent lust-bead managing to escape his silk crotch-cage and onto the carpet below as he finishes up and takes a good, hard look at the mirror.

After his little lusty display, as he went to go slip on his legwear of choice (which wasn’t really much more than 6 steps at absolute most), he suddenly finds himself a great need to go, his urethra feeling like it could falter at any moment. He figured that if he wouldn’t make it to the bathroom… he might as well enjoy what’ll happen soon by other means. Grabbing a silky-smooth pair of white stockings, he’d park himself right on top his bed, knowing full well he’ll have to take it on laundry trip #14 this month with what he’s about to do as he temporarily points his cock up his lovely dress.

Counting down from three to one, he’d quickly slip a leg down one stocking as his opened floodgates cause the cherry-red material to gain a growing patch of maroon, his panties dampening and turning a subtle shade of yellow the same way as he finishes up with the first stocking. Quickly congratulating himself for finally gaining the courage to pee himself like that for the first time, he’d get to work slipping on the other stocking, both of them, gaining a thin, damp streak in short order once both her on, undoubtedly more turned on than ever now!

“ _boop_ , beop bee-beep bop bep skop bop beep boop, _beep bop_ ?~ ... _skop_ , bep-bop beep boop bep bop _**beep-beep-bop boop beep!~** _ , ” he’d coo to himself, situating himself in a nice pair of heels, that although very sparkly and fancy, aren’t high enough as to impair his motor skills or balance. After flaunting his fancy, damp clothes in the mirror for a little bit, he’d head right out of his room, and into the bright moonlight of the outdoors, heading over to the very building that’ll soon change his life forever! He was finally going to achieve… _his_ _**True Boyfriend Potential!** _


	2. Under The Most Fabulous Scalpel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having finished his outfit, makeup, and nightly 'experimentation', The Boyfriend takes to the streets to fufill his 'special quest', and meets a peculiar surgeon who's all the more willing to modify him for it! It'll certainly be something the Boyfriend will NEVER forget!

The streets normally wouldn’t be the best place for a boy like him to roam in, but The Boyfriend knows exactly where he’s going to. Bearing a vague recollection of memories he had about getting there before, he figured getting there would be a matter of left, left, right, then straight ahead until the clinic’s within eyeshot. Of course, the hustle and bustle of city life was at it’s peak during nights like these, and who would the Boyfriend be to not show a little pride, with a hint of lust? Humming something to himself to the beat of the click-clacks his heels make, he’d do nothing to stop himself from any flash-snaps, looks/stares in his general direction, or errant hands meeting his elegant clothes, damp or not. It _was_ an inevitability when you’re just that beautiful, he figured. His guesses and assumptions on where to go in a dense place like this eventually give way to a paper-white, sleek building bearing a sign saying “ **Rose Clinic** ”. Must be the place!

The doors briefly open for a few moments as a strange fellow not bearing much more than a green, abused shirt and a small resemblance to someone he may have knew before stumbles out the way he’s coming in, and onto the cold pavement below. He considers helping out the odd fellow, but looking at the clock near the smooth, clean desk, he mustn’t waste any time! After all, if he successfully pulls though, she’ll get a pleasant, S-Tier surprise not even a diamond could bring!

“beep-bop, beep boop bop beep-”

“ _Oh, your surgery? A bit early, but I can lead you over,_ ” replies the lobby nurse without a single hint of emotional variety, or emotion for that matter, getting up from her dark-patched chair (and similarly dark-patched carpet) as she struts over to the nearest elevator, letting the dolled-up boy rest his head below that rubbery bust of hers for as long as going to the 3  rd  floor lasts. Once they step out, he’d start to ponder if she was leaving behind a yellow-ish trail like he was considering doing, before a surgeon’s table cuts his pondering short. In front of him, he’d encounter a bombshell of a surgeon, with breasts the size of beach balls, a penis that most people consider to be monstrous, the roundest, smoothest ass most people have seen in their lives… this had to be the hottest doctor he’d ever seen! His red-quickly-turning-maroon dress especially agrees, the thin, damp lines on his stockings quickly thickening in tandem.

“ _Eager little boy, huh?_ _God, he’s even cuter than I’d hoped for_ _~_ _...I’m Dr. Ryouko, slip off your dress and lie on the table._ _**I’ll get things started momentarily~** _ _”_ , he’d report, shooing away the white-clad nurse in the process (who was already heading back to the lobby herself). Placing his cute little handbag in the corner, he’d take his sweet time shedding off the dress that’ll soon fit him much better, crawling onto the surgery table with nothing more than a pair of silky light-yellow panties after.

“ _Oh my, that handbag of yours, those panties you’re wearing, you must’ve been aching for this! But don’t you worry, I work_ _ quick  _ _~_ ”

“beep bop bep beep”

Feeling cold metal tightly wrap around his wrists and ankles, The Boyfriend didn’t have to do much prepwork to buckle himself down for what’s to come, nor did he need it in the mental sense. He’d fight the urge to sway and buck his hips as dotted lines cover two large, but equal portions of his chest, his urges only being fought back by physical restraint seeing Ryouko get out his box cutter, serrated scissors, kitchen knife, and a syringe containing an unknown fizzy red substance that immediately finds it’s way into the bloodstream of the boy. Had he been expecting a more normal surgery, pre-beads wouldn’t have formed in his panties, and wouldn’t have spurted a whole bunch of pre in sheer horny delight had Ryouko not said, “ _ **I don’t do anesthetic, by the way,**_ _ **that’s just fluid supplement!~**_ ”

Before he could even beg for her to do it to him right now, a sudden jab of the cutter meets the lower part of the marked loop on his chest, before racing across the rest of the marked loop much like a racetrack. He could already sense his mind ripping itself violently at it’s foundation, a sensation that could only be multiplied tenfold when the kitchen knife came to play. The knife made the boxcutter seem serene and calm, quickly staining itself red from what was definitely making quick and accurate work on a chest slowly turning a shade of indigo. Not long after a major chunk of the boy’s chest-skin was removed, the serrated scissors come into play to ensure he’ll have a nice, clear view of The Boyfriend’s ribs when he enacts part two of his carefully-planned attack. And attack he does, gashing him across the other marked loop with the box cutter, stabbing him where the boxcutter eased the knife towards, and using the scissors to cut off the remaining bits of flesh and skin that still held on, throwing the removed flesh scraps right into a plastic bag marked “FO...”, as far as the Boyfriend was capable of seeing.

While the blue-haired boy was busy staring at all of his organs function and accumulate snags, hiccups, and near failures, only turning his attention to the new lumpy, brown addition to his panties that had joined him through part one of his new chest once or twice, two loud _ **‘SMASH!’** _es can be heard from the opposite side of the room as Ryouko slinks right back with two gray, wriggling globs larger than his own milk-leaking bust. Having then stuffed them carelessly down the two holes where his flat chest used to reside, he’d grab two large sections of clinic-made skin, checking to make sure the nipples were larger than the tip of the cock of both of them, even briefly whipping out his nice, juicy cock just to make sure. Confirming they’re the right size in all matters, he’d place the two skin sections right on top of the two blobs of pink, and sit back as what was once artificial skin weld itself right at the two edges where his chest used to end, the light red lumps quickly turning into synthetic, biological milk tanks.

“ _And we’re done. Not bad for 4 minutes, huh? Your cuter than ever… panties that I wouldn’t say is little at that point, seems to agree~_ ”

Hearing Ryouko say something, he’d scrape whatever consciousness he had left after his ‘surgery’ in an attempt to look up… and _WHOA_ , he didn’t know panties could even hold bowel movements, let alone one **that** size! Feeling somewhat proud of himself, and for lasting through the surgery too, he’d reply, “beep bop, beep bop bop beop beep bopbop beep~”

“ _You’re very welcome, little boy, I’m sure she’ll appreciate it. But before we go, why don’t you… test your new assets a little?~_ ”, coos Ryouko, whipping out his twitching cock right in front of him! The Boyfriend takes a small moment to consider it, then…

“skop beep bop!~”, stuffing his mouth with the tip and stem of his surgeon’s meaty cock, his new massive boobs covering the rest of that girth! His mouth may have been known well for a huge variety of talents, but this was _really_ putting one of them on an exam! He could even nearly feel himself gurgle and choke each time his mouth meets the very base of Ryouko’s jizzstick, which suffice to say was 100% of the time. But with his newfound, round-as-ever chest bulldogs, it wasn’t much of a surprise that the ‘tasty white cream’ he knew and loved splattered right out in the same amount of time his surgery took! 

“skap bop bap beep, boop~”

Not wanting to be outdone as the king of dick-sucking (but knowing he won’t last long anyhow against him), he’d eagerly fish the Boyfriend’s now equally-girthy cock right out of it’s silk cage, and stuff it in _his_ mouth! He was certainly trying to go in it for the kill, sucking as fast as his neck could, and using every last inch of his boobs to assist with the pleasuring as his mouth wrapped **tight** around him. Not even realizing five minutes had passed, his serpent-like tongue attempts to corkscrew itself round and round the dick of the preteen, undoubtedly enjoying every last bit of it! But try as Ryouko might, the guy was only able to achieve it in a mere ten minutes. Huffing in complete exhaustion, he’d admit defeat and reply,

“Damn, guess you really are right calling yourself King Blowjob, huh? I knew that would come back to bite me one day… Well, you’re free to go, what you did already waived whatever bill you’ve racked.”

Hooking up the brasserie he always wanted to properly try on, as well as wriggling back into that maroon, now brown-ish sparkly dress if his, he’d strut his new stuff back over to the elevator, past the stone-cold pink-clad nurse and out the glass doors. This was one of the best surgeries he ever had, and he cares even less than he usually does that he’s dragging a mess half the size of himself now! Tons of public attention naturally came, more flashes and snaps, errant hands, and smitten stares going his direction than ever before. Walking right past him, he knew his heart was going to one person, and one person only.

Next stop: The Girlfriend!


	3. A Horny Maniac’s Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Boyfriend returns home, and the Girlfriend gives him a great reward!

The Girlfriend was one of the most recent of body-mods for almost all her life, and a chest rack that could fit in a car showcase room was perfect proof of that! She currently lays right on her bed, attempting to turn the silky white sheets of her bed into a golden-yellow, through her bulged-out panties and not-as-sparkly red dress too. Had she spent a few minute-hand rotations trying to do this, she would’ve been too hazed to hear the loud ‘ _ding-dong!_ ’ rattle through her, and her mother’s home. [What became of The Father, you’re free to discuss elsewhere.]

Lurching herself right from the damp sheets to the damp carpet, she’d slink out the door, and down to the front door, opening it up. and…  _was that her dearest boyfriend!?_ There seemed to be no way it could be, she couldn't imagine him with a rack like  _that_ , a drenched dress that could easily rival hers, and yellow/brown silk panties that dropped to the step, she saw no way it could be him! Then, a few seconds later…

“ beep-bop!~ ”

She couldn’t believe herself. All those suggestions she made, and he followed up of them! To her, winning the lottery would be  _worse_ than this! Knowing full well what she’s going to do to her new an improved Boyfriend, she’d scoop him up bridal-style, mess included, and carry him up the stair(case)s, and right into her personal room. He may have known his girlfriend a lot, but he certainly wasn’t expecting a room overtaken by solid brown ropes of shit, with the only other ruler in sight being a damp, yellow-stained carpet. Finding himself thrown onto the bed and his loaded panties on the wet carpet next to him, The Girlfriend pouches over to his newly supple chest, and asks: “ So, you ready?~ ”

“beep bop bop~”

With a knowing nod from both of them, The Girlfriend strips down to her own lingerie, revealing a nice, big cock just like his… ramming itself right into the small doughnut that is his asshole! Quickly turning to the side as to let her easily use her cock as a battering ram, she’d initially find it somewhat hard to do her usual ‘pump-pump-PUMPPUMPPUMP’ thrust pattern, only for her pre to make the task significantly easier, each thrust she makes eliciting a loud moan from the boy. She’d keep on doing this, making sure her ‘ramming-rod’ slams itself right into his sweet-spot each time with utmost ease, until the sight of him peeing all over her bed indicates to her that she’s ready to swap out from the somewhat slow pattern to a more simpler, but faster thrust pattern (e.g in-and-out as fast as possible).

Of course, the Boy that’s taking it in the back wasn’t alone in the filth-makes department, the Girlfriend quickly laying on her back and bed, placing the subby-boy right on top of her equally massive chest, her ass proceeding to pump out thick ropes of shit firm enough to potentially use as  _actual_ rope, spilling out onto the bed and making itself company with the other pile(s) resting and dissolving on the ground. Of course, with that cheeky little move, this causes the peeing cock of the Boyfriend to spray all over his massive, massive breasts. The thrusting goes faster and faster, the filth grows bigger and bigger, the moans grow louder and louder, and… “Get ready, love, I’m about to  _**RELEASE!~** _ ” Immediately after she says this, a jet-like torrent of yellow-infused ‘seed’ makes it’s way into the boy’s gut, causing his belly to balloon out into a beachball as a result! Of course, with all the pleasure he just got… a thick stream of chunky light-lime finds it’s way right out of the boy’s mouth, above the head of the bed, and onto an especially wet part of the carpet they fucked below.

“ That… was fuckin’ wonderful, you  _ really _ learned from that little… street adventure, huh?~ I knew letting ‘ya ‘play’ with all those girls was a good idea!~ ”

“ beep bop boop, beep bop bop beep beep.. bop bop boop beep~ ”

“ Oh, trust me, we’re only starting. After all, I’ve heard what you… speak about as you fap~ ”

The Boyfriend’s eyes dart across the room as his face turns a hot red, before quickly dissipating to a pink. Still peeing, he plops himself beside his girl, rubbing his make-up enhanced cheek against hers. Quickly accepting the rubbing, she’d also nuzzle her cheek against his, not too aware (not that she’d care that much anyways) that the soft thunk-thunk is approaching up to their room. Just as she was about to suggest they just lay there a while, the door throws itself open by way of stiletto, and…

“ Had fun, daughter? ‘Cause I think I might have a bit of fun with him myself!~ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The stuff you've seen at Chapter 1 was just a taste of what's to come in the following chapter(s).  
> Trust me, stuff gets pretty darn crazy after here!


End file.
